Ducky Epstein
Ducky "G1gg1L3s" Epstein is a character in Watch Dogs. He is an unemployed hacker who was affiliated with DedSec. He is diagnosed with an overactive bladder. During the events of Watch Dogs, an individual from DedSec tasked Aiden Pearce with downloading a virus to Epstein's computer after completing all of their QR Codes puzzles. Players can also find various audio logs from him. Audio Logs Audio Log #1 "Alright, here's what I know. My Blume leak, Angela, she's an engineer -- close to the top. As close as an engineer can get, anyway. I'm going to see if my source checks out, but this is what I've been waiting for. Blume with its pants down and I'll be able to take credit for the leak. I haven't told the rest of DedSec yet. Call me selfish, but this is my find. They'll have to put me on the DedSec council, right? If there really is one. Audio Log #2 "Guess what -- the DedSec council? Real. I got called into a chat with six of them. I don't know how they found out, but I hope you're not posting anything I've told you. These people are fucking scary, man. It's like talking to college professors, only more paranoid and condescending. I don't think I'm going to get an invite. Still, they're keeping me on it for now so we don't spook my contact. They're expecting proof, so I'm going to have to push her. Audio Log #3 "As proof, my leak sent me this old audio in the Blume system. This is Raymond Kenney:" "Let's pick a name at random... Ms. Green here currently has two outstanding loans. One for a motorcycle and one for a boob job. She hasn't had time for the motorcycle because the boob job's had a complication. The photos in her private hospital file show a major infection on one of her nipples -- you know what, I'm going to do Ms. Green a favor here and corrupt her CtOS file. You understand now? This is only the beginning, kids." Audio Log #4 "As soon as I mentioned Ray Kenney, the DedSec council became real friendly. They invited me to attend an online pow-wow with about 30 other people. I think the ones with "Dave" in their handles are the Council. The Daves debriefed us on a lot of recent DedSec events - the mischief with the bridges, the leaks on those Chicago judges, and the media website hacks. The public stuff. They call it "troop building." There's a lot more of it coming soon. The Daves have invited me to a private meeting. Shit, I need to get my nerves under control. Audio Log #5 "The "profiling" system in cTOS, what Ray Kenney was working on -- DedSec wants it, and I think they want me to get it for them. They say with access to a tool that powerful, we can preemptively strike anyone targeting us. But if we use Blume's tool, doesn't that make us just like them? Another problem -- I haven't told the Daves yet, but my Blume contact's gone silent. Fuck, I was so close." Audio Log #6 "The council haaaates Defalt. They don't want people with public images, even if the image is a giant rat mask. They stay anonymous for a reason, right. He wanted to be Council, they said no, then urns on them. Steals their imagery and ideas for his own marketing. He cheapens their message. They say he's dangerous because he's "in it for the lulz," and he's got money to fund his own attacks." Audio Log #7 "One of our fellow members, "Badboy17" brought an appeal to the council this week. The vigilante on the news -- Badboy knows him personally. This guy's been causing Blume a major headache. Walking right into their control centers, and getting away without a trace. But he's in some kind of trouble. Something with his family. They took it to private chat, but I wouldn't be surprised if we end up working with this guy." Audio Log #8 "The Council noticed Badboy snooping around in some directories he wasn't supposed to be in today. He copied over some of our more dangerous Ctos exploits. Normally, he'd get an expulsion, or at least a big slap on the wrist, but we want to see where he goes -- so they're letting it happen. They've even opened some doors. As long as Badboy's friend is using these things against Blume, we benefit, right?" pt-br:Ducky Epstein Category:Characters Category:Male Characters